One Life To Live
by Cheesebrain
Summary: It's a hot day in central and Riza doesn't expect what comes next...Royai, possible lemons in later chapters.


One Life To Live

It was a blistering hot day in central and Riza was thumbing through some paperwork left on her desk. The heat was making it hard to concentrate though, She had to force herself to focus on the paperwork in front of her. She often found herself daydreaming about Roy. He was sitting back in his chair at his desk across the office, his heavy military jacket across the back of his chair, not doing anywork. Riza found herself giggling at the sight of Roy sleeping in his chair with his mouth hanging open like a child, there was not much difference between watching Roy and watching a Child though. Riza was glad that being First Lieutenant ment that she was Roy's personal body guard while he was in HQ. This ment that while he was here she had to be here with him.

"Damn it's hot, curse this HQ's crappy Air Conditioning, of all days why did it'd have to blow today?" Riza asked herself as she brushed some sweat off her forhead. Riza found herself looking at Roy, his hair blowing in the slight breeze coming through the window Riza had opened earlier. The breeze caused Roy to wake up and he saw Riza looking at him, he couldn't help but stair back at her. Roy had had a crush on her since they met but he didn't know if she felt the same, he had to find out. They staired at each other for a while untill Riza noticed that Roy was awake and stairing at her. She just blushed and looked down at the paperwork on her desk trying not to look at Roy. All of a sudden a strong hand was on her chin forcing her head up. She was stairing into Roy's big oynx eye's. A look of passion burning inside. He seemed like he was walking away and put a hand on her shoulder but was he did was go around back of the chair and put his arms around her, in a backwards type hug.

"SIR, what are you doing? I could have you discharged for this." Yelled Riza jumping up in reaction to Roy's boldness and smacking him

"But you won't because you know you feel something." Said Roy as he approched Riza and embraced her as he pulled her closer. Riza fought against Roy's grip trying to escape.

"Roy no...if anyone found out we would both be dishonorably discharged." said Riza still struggleing against Roy's grasp but he was to strong and kept her in the embrace. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips agains hers. She fought against the kiss and pushed against his chest trying to free herself from Roy's grasp. Roy just moved his tongue along Riza's lip's causing her to part her lips slightly as a little moan escaped. Roy sliped his tongue through the part in Riza's lips and explored the cavity. Riza was still fighting Roy's grip but she was getting weak. The feeling of Roy's tongue in her mouth made her weak in the knees. She felt like puddy in his arms and he gently backed her up onto the couch. Never breaking the kiss as he hovered over her. Riza knew she needed to fight it, she hated feeling helpless but Roy just made her weak. She pushed weakly against his chest with no effect. A knock caused Roy to break the kiss.

"We'll have to do this again, I know you felt something." whispered Roy as he headed back to his desk with his typical smirk on his face..

"Come in" said Roy sitting down. Havoc came in with some papers in his arms and looked at Riza who was sitting on the couch just stairing into space with an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong with Hawkeye chief?" asked Havoc as he placed the papers on Roy's desk.

"Don't know." said Roy shrugging his shoulders as he cast a quick glance at Riza who managed to make it back to her desk and was looking at the paperwork on her desk

"Whatever" Said Havoc as he left the room and shut the door behind him. The two worked in scilence for the rest of the night and as Roy went to leave he left a slip of paper in front of Riza on her desk. He then went out the door and went home...

TBC... Did you like it? I know it's short but i thought this was a good stopping point and i will write more if people like it. Please R+R


End file.
